Another Kira
by KyonKaoru
Summary: Light was going on with his life, day after day the same, continuing his task of creating a new world. This kept going until one day, a few men at a coffee shop suddenly die .. of a heart attack. Is there possibly .. another Kira?
1. The People I Didn't Kill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note nor am I associated with its creator in any way

This story takes place through Light's eyes.

**Chapter 1**

_The People I Didn't Kill_

"Light-san! Are you up?"

My mother called up to me from downstairs. It was eight in the morning, and I was already prepared for school. I've been staring out the window for the past 10 minutes, watching cars roll by our house. I looked at my school bag and responded to my mother's call.

"Yes, mother. I'm heading out right now."

"Have a good day at school!"

I walked down our driveway and onto the sidewalk. The streets were crowded with cars whose driver's were rushing to get to their jobs, along with people walking to school on the sidewalk. It was a normal day, with the sun rising in the sky and the chatter of people walking by me.

I was almost at school when I saw a few men sitting on a bench outside of the coffee shop, chatting away while waiting for their coffee. I ignored them until I heard one of them scream. I focused my attention on him. The man had fallen to the floor, his hand grasping his chest. I stopped walking for a moment, and watching as the other men sitting at the same table grasp their chest and fall to the floor. My eyes were wide at the moment, realizing they must have had a heart attack.

"A coincidence," I said. "Just a coincidence."

But I wasn't sure of myself.

Was there somebody else out there who had killed these men...

With a Death Note?


	2. Asking the Shinigami

**Chapter 2**

_Asking the Shinigami_

Sigh.

I've been sitting at my desk for the past 20 minutes, looking out the window as I usually do. Class is almost over, which means I will be heading home soon. I keep thinking about what happened at the coffee shop. I figured there were other people in the world with a Death Note, but I wasn't sure. I'm thinking of asking Ryuk about it, even though he can be unhelpful. Maybe he'll cooperate if I offer him apples.

"Light-kun! Is that you?"

"Yes, mother. I'm home."

I smelled the aroma of tempura rolls that I figured we were having for dinner.

"How was your day today?"

I stopped for a moment, again remembering the coffee shop. I just shook my head.

"Normal."

I went upstairs to my room, where I removed my Death Note from my bag and opened it. It was full of the names of criminals I had killed since I picked it up that day at school. I figured it was time to summon Ryuk. I sat on my bed, my Death Note opened, and called his name.

"Ryuk."

It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

Behind me was Ryuk, looking a bit impatient as he was summoned here when he usually didn't want to be. I closed my Death Note and stood, turning to him.

"Tell me, who else in the world has a Death Note?"

He looked at me for a moment, and then moved his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Shinigami rules."

I pulled out an apple. I wasn't surprised when his eyes lit up.

"I'll give you an apple if you tell me who else has a Death Note. I need to know."

"What for?" he asked.

"There was an incident today at the local coffee shop. Four men died of a heart attack all of a sudden while I was walking by. If it was the work of another Death Note user, I want to know who."

He laughed a bit, and then nodded.

"Ken Kitagawa. About your age. He has Sidoh's Death Note. He lives somewhere downtown."

I threw the apple to him, which he caught and gladly ate it.

"That's all I need you for."


	3. He Knows Who I Am

**Chapter 3**  
_He Knows Who I Am_

There it was. The house that was right in front of me was the house of Ken Kitagawa. If Ryuk hadn't been his normal self and told me false information, I would knock on the door and Ken would answer. I was curious to know what he had done with his Death Note.

I moved my hand up, and with a bit of hesitation, knocked on the wooden door.

No answer.

I knocked one more time.

No answer.

I turned around, "No one's home. I guess I'll just try again some other time."

I started to walk away when I heard a "creeeaa". I turned around to see a male standing at the door, about as tall as me. He was wearing pitch black pants with a gray-and-black striped long-sleeved shirt. The most weird feature of him was his eyes. You couldn't see them. They were covered by the front part of his hair, that ran all the way down to his nose. He appeared to be grinning, and I looked at him in awe.

"Yes?" he said.

I made sure my Death Note was hidden, and looked at him where his eyes would be.

"Are you Ken .. Kitagawa?"

With his grin, he answered, "Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

I hesitated again. I figured right now wasn't the time. I looked down and sighed, "Uh .. n-nevermind. Sorry for bothering you."

I started to walk away when I heard him say,

"Goodbye Light, or should I say, Kira."

He closed the door, leaving me standing there in awe.


	4. Ken and the Shinigami Eyes

**Chapter 4**  
_Ken and the Shinigami Eyes_

Laying on my bed for hours now, I keep thinking about the other day. There was no way Ken could have met me some time before I went up and talked to him. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket we keep on our table, and went back into my room. Opening my Death Note, I decided to summon Ryuk once more.

"Ryuk."

...

...

...

...

"This isn't a very good time, you know."

I turned around, Ryuk standing there.

"I was trying to take a good nap," he complained.

I just shook my head and held up an apple. He was quiet for a minute.

"OK. What do you want?"

I closed my eyes and said, "I want you to tell me why Ken knows my name."

He laughed, "Like I would know that! I only know who he is and that he has a Death Note."

"What does he use his for?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "he uses his to kill people he dislikes, and people he grows to hate. Not to long ago, Sido offered him the Shinigami eyes, which he accepted at the cost of half of his life."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Shinigami eyes?"

Ryuk nodded, "Aye. The Shinigami eyes. They allow you to see any human's remaining lifespan. However, you can't use the Eyes on another Death Note user, or yourself. In order to get them you'll have to give up half of your lifespan to your Shinigami."

He looked at me and was silent.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at you with the Eyes," he said.

"Really? So, how much longer do I have?"

He laughed again.

"I can't tell you. Shinigami rules."

I sighed, "One last question."

"Yes?"

"Why does Ken have a bigger Death Note than mine?"

He chuckled, "If you look at mine and look at his, you see no difference, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you should be able to figure that out on your own."

He took the apple from me and ate it.

"I'll be seeing you."


	5. His Eyes

**Chapter 5**  
_His Eyes_

"I want to know exactly who you are and why you know my name."

"How I know you're Light or how I know you're Kira?"  
"Both. I've never met you."  
"Oh, really?"

I was sitting across from Ken at his house. I didn't feel comfortable knowing I was inside a complete stranger's house by myself, and I didn't even tell my mom where I was going when I left the house. I was sweating a bit, feeling kind of nervous, while Ken seemed calm as he sat there, drinking tea. I slammed my fist onto the table.

"Tell me, know! I want to know!"

He smiled and set his tea cup down.

"Well, Kira, we've met before in the past, but you don't know me as me. I've had a Death Note longer than you have, but I don't use it to kill criminals. I use it to kill people I despise and people who get in my way. The world is rotten. Everybody in the world is rotten. I would kill the entire world if I could, leaving me the only man on Earth. I can't tell you how many times I've been fooled, tricked, and treated like a piece of nothing. I've always wanted an opportunity to kill those people without being sent to a life in jail. So when I found the Death Note I saw it as an advantage to finally get my revenge on the people who have treated me like nothing."

He reached into his bag and pulled out his Death Note and opened it, showing me page after page, name after name. I couldn't believe how many names he had written.

"I've only recently met you, Kira. You don't remember me anymore because of my eyes. I've covered them with my hair to protect everybody."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"You really want to see?"

I was hesitant. If his eyes were so bad that he had to cover them with his hair, I really didn't want to see. But again I was curious.

"Yes."

He was still for a few moments. He moved his head closer to me, and moved his hair out of his eyes' way. They were pure white, without pupils, and the moment I saw his eyes, I instantly grew sweaty, and my heart began to pound.

"Tell me, Kira. What do you see?"

I couldn't look away. But after a few seconds of staring into his eyes my mind began to go into flashback.

_I was running. Fast. I didn't know where I was going, or how long it was going to take me to get there. The only thing I was thinking was "run". It was pouring rain, and the lightening was fierce. I heard a voice call out to me. "Goodbye, Light." it said. They wrote my name in their Death Note. I ran faster and faster, but it wasn't enough. Seconds later I fell to the ground, my heart feeling like it had exploded. I watched as a man stood before me, holding his Death Note under his arm. He laughed and walked away, leaving me laying there. Dying._

I pulled away. The whole thing was too intense. I was sweating like heck, but my heart had gone back to normal beating. Ken had moved his hair back in front of his eyes.

"What did you see?"

I couldn't respond. I was still in shock of the whole thing.

"You saw death, didn't you?"

I looked at him, still trying to catch my breath.

"That is, Kira, how your death will be."


	6. Hideki Ryuga

**Chapter 6**  
_Hideki Ryuga_

"Light! Are you up yet?"  
"Yes, mother."  
"OK! Hurry or you'll be late for school!"  
"OK, mother."

I zipped my bag shut and pulled it onto my shoulder. I left my room, walked downstairs, said goodbye to my mother, and walked outside. It was a casual day, with people walking and driving to work. I was on my way to school, obviously, and I thought I would pass by the coffee shop again. When I got around to it, it was normal this time. I went along the road and moments later was at school.

In the classroom, I was staring out of the window again, watching the bare halls. I was expecting to hear sensei say "Today we will be continuing yesterday's lesson...", but instead, I heard him say,

"Good morning, class. It seems as though we have a new student today."

He turned to the door.

"Please come in, Hideki."

I looked over at the door, and saw a male walk into the room, wearing a school uniform. Instead of walking straight, he crouched a bit while his hands were in his pockets. His eyes seemed to have a shadow under them, with his black hair blowing as the wind made its way through the open window. I looked at him strangely, as if I've seen him before.

"Please introduce yourself," sensei said.

He was quiet for a second, and then looked up at all of us.

"Hello. My name is Hideki Ryuga."


	7. Meeting Hideki Personally

**Chapter 7**  
_Meeting Hideki. Personally._

It's been about an hour already.  
I'm sitting here.  
At the coffee shop.  
Waiting.  
But the thing is...  
I don't know what I'm waiting for..  
Or _who_.

The moment Hideki came into the classroom, my mind began to wonder. Hideki looked so familiar .. as if I've seen him before .. but I know no one by the name of Hideki.

I took another sip of my coffee.

I wanted to believe that Hideki was just another person, but I wasn't so sure. They way he looked at me when he was in front of the classroom. He gave me a look that said "I know who you are".

But why?

"Hello, Light."

I looked up, only to find Hideki standing there himself. I put my coffee cup down and looked up at him from my table, wondering why the heck he was here.

"You go to my school, correct?" he asked.

I nodded at him.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

Again, I nodded at him.

He sat down in the seat across from me. We were silent for a moment, until he moved his hand closer to mine on the table.

"I hope I'm not frightening you. All I want is to introduce myself to you personally."

I looked at him with curiosity, "Who are you exactly?"

I felt like I was talking to Ken.

His expression didn't change at all. He was crouched in his seat, much like how he walks, and he moved his index finger up to touch his lips.

"I'm just a normal student here. All I wanted was to say hello."

I sighed and stood from my seat. I returned my coffee cup to the counter, and grabbed my bag.

"I have to go," I said, hoping to get away from him as soon as possible.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Alright."

I walked out and resumed my walk home.

"Why would he just run in to me like that?" I asked myself. "To be honest it seemed as though he was trying to get some information on me. Oh, well. There's nothing I can do..."

I reached into my bag and pulled out my Death Note.

"For now."


	8. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Chapter 8**  
_To Kill or Not to Kill_

I sat in thought at my desk in my room, thinking of what I should do.  
I had my Death Note open, with a pen in my hand. Was I really going to kill Hideki? I hardly even know him .. so if I kill him .. it would be for no reason. But I can't stop thinking that I know him. That I've seen him before... but where?

I closed my Death Note.

I'm just going to wait until I feel it's right to make decisions like this about him.

"I can tell you're in a bind."

I turned around, only to find Ryuk standing there. The last person I wanted to see right now.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"I figured I'd tell you know," he said with a small laugh.

"What?"

He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that was on my desk.

"Ken is out to find you."

".. For what?"

He laughed again, and took a bite of his apple.

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out."


	9. The Ominous Storm

**Chapter 9**  
_The Ominous Storm_

I was trying so hard to walk home. The wind was blowing furiously, and the clouds were pitch black. The lightening was loud, and the rain was coming down hard.

I was nearly home. It was only two blocks away. All I wanted to do was lay down on my bed and listen to the storm as it came down on my roof. I felt lonely, as there was hardly anybody trying to walk through this storm, too. They were probably all at home, somehow knowing that this storm was coming.

Why was I in the middle of this thing? I decided to stop at the coffee shop after school. When I was leaving the storm suddenly came out of nowhere.

The lightening flashed, and I could have sworn I saw somebody in the brief light. It looked like a silhouette.

Then I started to hear a whisper.  
Followed by a voice.

Suddenly, there was a raging laugh that called my name. I ran faster, hoping to get home.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

I ran faster.  
Faster...  
Faster.

Finally, I got home. I ran inside and slammed the door shut and was greeted by my mother.

"Light-kun .. is something the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost.."

I didn't see anything.  
I just heard something.  
And I can tell you one thing..  
It wasn't a ghost.


	10. Getting In the Way

**Chapter 10**  
_Getting In the Way_

The next morning was the most normal morning ever. I woke up, walked to school, and am now sitting in class. Hideki was sitting just to the right of me, so I was really uncomfortable, especially since I caught him staring at me a few times.

After the final bell rang, I was relieved to finally be able to go home and away from everybody else, especially Hideki. As I was walking home, I kept thinking about what Ryuk said to me a night ago. I suddenly stopped walking. Ken was looking for me, so I thought I would just confront him personally at his own house. I had my Death Note with me, so if anything was to go wrong, I could always kill him before he gets a chance to do anything. I stopped at a bus stop a few steps away and boarded the bus that was going downtown.

Not long later, I stepped off the bus and was only a block away from Ken's house. I walked all the way there and knocked on his front door, not even being so hesitant about it.

It was about 3 minutes before the door slowly creaked open, and Ken was standing there.

"Ah. Kira. Welcome. Please come in."

I stepped inside his home. He closed and locked the door behind him, making me turn around in a bit of a startle.

"You don't have to lock the door, you know," I said.

He merely grinned and led me into the same lounge we were in a few days ago.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ken said with a grin. He stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen. I heard a few clangs, and a few moments later he came through the kitchen door and sat down again.

"So, Kira, what exactly is the purpose you use your Death Note for?"

"I want to clean the world from criminals," I replied.

"Ah," he said. I looked at him a bit suspiciously.

"Listen. I heard from someone that you were looking for me. Why?"

He smiled and sat back in his chair, "Oh, Kira, why do you always have to rush things with me?"

There was a very eerie silent moment after he said that.

"Tell me, Kira, what would you do if someone were to get in the way of your new world?"

... Where is he going with this?

"I don't know. There hasn't been anybody who has attempted to do that, yet."

"Well, Kira, there is about to be."

".. What?"

I saw him sit up in his chair and reach behind him. He pulled out something from the his back pocket. It had a black handle, and then .. something silver. He continued to pull until he held it between his two index fingers.

A knife.


	11. The Attempt

**Chapter 11**  
_The Attempt_

"What are you doing with that thing!?"  
"It doesn't have to be this hard, Kira. Just stay still so that I can push this through your chest."  
"Why would I let you do that!?"

I was clinging against a wall, with Ken a few steps away. After he had taken a knife in his hand, he had attempted to stab me. It was lucky I moved away in time.

"Why are you doing this!?"  
"Because."  
"BECAUSE!?"

He rushed at me, the knife pointed in front of him. I moved out of the way. I looked at my bag that was set beside the table. My Death Note was inside. All I needed to do is reach into my bag, grab my Death Note and a pencil, and kill Ken before he kills me.

He rushed at me again.  
I ducked and moved out of the way.

"Oh, Kira. You don't understand, do you?"  
"NO! I DON'T!"

He rushed again.  
This time I dived to the floor, dodging the attack and grabbing my bag. He attempted at stabbing my leg. I moved it quickly, but not quick enough. He had made a long cut on my leg, and it was starting to bleed. Trying to ignore the pain, I rummaged through my bag frantically. Pulling out my Death Note, I opened it and took out a pencil from my back pocket.

"SAY GOODBYE, KEN!"

I quickly wrote "Ken Kitagawa" on the page and checked my watch. 40 seconds.

He rushed at me at even more speed, and I moved out of the way just in time before he got a chance at my neck.

I checked my watch again.  
30 seconds.

I ran out of the lounge and dashed toward the front door. He blocked me just in time.

"I don't think so, Kira."

I ran back into the lounge and slammed myself against the wall.

I checked my watch.  
Just 5 more seconds.

Ken ran toward me, the knife out in front of him. I counted down.

"5.."  
He ran into the lounge.  
"4.."  
"3.."  
"2.."  
He got closer. The knife was only a few feet away from my chest.  
"1."

"Ugh!"

I watched as Ken fell to the ground.  
I smiled, knowing I had proved victorious against him.  
I stood there for the longest time, still in shock of what had happened. I looked at my leg again. A small puddle of blood was forming on the floor. I finally snapped back and headed for the door.

I was about to turn the knob, when I heard a small laugh. It grew louder.

"Ahnhnhnhnhn..."  
"Ahuhuhuhu.."  
"Ahahahaha.."  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"

I turned around to the source of the laugh.

There he was.  
Standing there.  
OK.  
Like nothing had happened.

Ken.


	12. Relaxing For a Moment

**Chapter 12**  
_Relaxing For a Moment_

"I must be dreaming..."  
"He should be dead..."

I was pushed up against the door as Ken took slow steps towards me. His knife was somewhat covered in blood due to the fact he had cut my leg, which by the way was in stinging pain. I thought this was the end when I found myself immobilized by shock.

But then I remembered.  
His eyes.

When I looked into them, I saw my death. This wasn't it. I looked outside through one of the windows. It wasn't storming. It was just dark. This thought slammed into me, giving me the strength to move and run frantically outside. I kept running.

Running.

I didn't stop until I was home, tired and crying in pain from my bleeding leg. I figured I could sneak into the house and treat it before it starts dripping blood all over the floor. I opened the door quietly, closed it, and locked it. Tip-toeing upstairs, I quietly entered my room and turned on the lamp that was sitting next to my computer. I searched through my closet for the first aid kit that my mom had handed to me when we moved here. I found it under an empty box about 4 minutes later.

I opened it and took a cloth and some spray that was supposed to heal wounds. I sprayed a few times, trying not to yell from the extreme pain and stinging I felt, and cleaned it with the cloth. I wrapped the wound in the bandages after.

Finally, I was OK. My leg was on its way to healing itself, and I had escaped Ken's desire to murder me. I checked the clock.

1 AM.

It was hard to believe I had been in Ken's house that long, but I guess escaping from a murder was a good reason to lose track of time.

I stood from the floor and switched off my lamp. I plumped on my bed and attempted at falling asleep.

--  
**L's Eyes**  
--

"I'm L."

"Uh..."

After introducing myself while at the same time scratching my feet, I listened to the agents of the Kira investigation tell me their names and show me their badges.

I raised my hand and formed a sideways L with my index finger and thumb, making a "gun" at the agents.

"Bang!"

They looked at me in confusion.

"You would all be dead right now if I were Kira," I said. "It is crucial that you do not use your real names around anybody except for other agents of this investigation."

I turned around and saw a lounge before me, and I figured it would be a good idea to talk in there.

"Follow me, please."

I led the team into the lounge and sat on a leather chair, my legs pulled up against my body. I noticed a tea cup on the table. Feeling it and nearly getting burned, I figured the tea had just been set there. I hadn't had anything sweet in a while, so I grabbed the tea kettle and poured tea into an empty cup, watching the steam rise as I poured. I raised the cup to my lips, and took a careful sip. It noticed immediately that it didn't have any sugar.

I took about 8 sugar blocks from a bowl that was next to the tea kettle and dropped them in the tea. Tasting it again, I was satisfied.


	13. Annoyance

**Chapter 13**  
_Annoyance_

"Light-kun! Are you up?"

A typical morning it seems.

"Yes, mother."

I was up, but I really didn't feel like attending school today. My leg was still in pain, and my mind was spinning too much to be able to think. I haven't missed a day of school in my life, but I really didn't care much if I had a perfect attendance record. Sadly, I had to go to school. I didn't want my mother to see my wounded leg, so I couldn't use that for an excuse. I also couldn't fake sick, since I've never done it before and am not so sure how to do it. I stood from my bed and grabbed my things.

"Aizo Kibune was seen robbing Japan National Bank last night at about 11 o'clock PM. The suspect was seen running out the front doors and managed to escape before the police arrived. We now take you live to the scene--"

Sigh.  
I didn't even bother to think about what the reporter had said. I was thinking about what had happened last night. I couldn't stop thinking about how Ken was still alive, even after I wrote his name in the Death Note. There's no way .. maybe I misspelled his name or something. I couldn't think straight. I was limping just a little from my wounded leg that was hidden underneath my pants. I yawned a little, not being able to get enough sleep due to the incident. I wanted to just get through this day without any trouble.

"Hey, Light. What happened to your leg?"

Then again my wishes never really come true.

"Ryuk, please don't talk to me in public."  
"Why? No one else can hear me.."  
"Yes. But if I'm supposed to reply, people are going to think I'm talking to myself."

Ryuk was hovering above the ground behind me, following me all the way to school. He usually does this every day, but I really didn't want to see him right now. He's always an annoying pest, and never seems to help with anything. I walked through the front gates of the school.

"If you talk to me during school hours, don't expect me to talk back."  
"Of course, Light. Heh heh."  
I sighed.  
"Say, got any apples in that bag of yours? I'm hungry."

I sighed again and removed the apple that was supposed to be my snack from my bag.

"You can have this when you're hidden in the classroom. I don't want people seeing a floating apple being eaten by something they can't see."

"Fine. Have it your way."

I walked into the classroom and knew this wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

--  
**L's Eyes**  
--

"Uhm, L..."  
"Please do not call me "L". I want you to call me "Ryuzaki" from now on, in order to hide my identity."

The investigation team seemed even more confused. I took another sip of my tea and set the cup back on the table.

"I suspect all of you know why we are here. I'm not going to go into complete detail of this case ... especially to people I can't trust very well. Just because you are officially part of this investigation doesn't mean that either of you can't be Kira himself. I'm already risking my life by showing my face to you."

"Uh .. Ryuzaki .. I can assure you that not of us will be non-trustworthy to you, especially since we're officials here."

I looked at all of them without saying anything.

"Uh .. now, we discussed the case at the Interpol meeting yesterday, and I have some of the file papers right he--"

"I don't want to see "some" of the file papers. I want to see the complete file."

"Bu-But Ryuzaki .. we currently don't have the complete file..."

I took another sip of my tea.

"Where is it, then?"

"Its currently at the headquarters..."

I nodded at them.

"Then we'll meet tomorrow morning. In here. And please bring the file. I can't investigate this case properly without it."


	14. The Shadow

**Chapter 14**  
_The Shadow_

"So, Light, what are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know yet, Ryuk."

Outside wasn't the best place to talk to an invisible creature that only you can see, but right now I was sitting outside of the coffee shop with Ryuk, talking about what to do. After Hideki had came and talked to me during lunch, I started to feel a bit different. I knew he wasn't who he said he was, and the only thing keeping me from killing him was not knowing his real name. I've been thinking about a lot of things, most of which I've tried to ignore. Not knowing what to do now, I stood up and made my way home.

"Light! Is that you?"  
"Yes, mother."

In my room, I opened my Death Note and skimmed the pages, reading some of the names I had written down over the months. I yawned and decided maybe it was time to sleep.

"I'm just going to bed, Ryuk. We can talk tomorrow morning."  
"But you can't go to sleep yet, Light."

I heard him laugh.

"It's too dangerous to fall asleep right now, especially with Ken around."  
"What are you talking about? I'll be fine. It's not like he knows where I live."  
"Actually, there was somebody following you on your walk home."  
"... That's not a good thing to hear right now, I hope you know. I still don't know why the Death Note didn't kill him."  
"Maybe Ken Kitagawa isn't his real name."  
"Then why'd you tell me it was his name!?"  
"Because that's what Sidoh said about him."  
"Then maybe we should talk to Sidoh."  
"But you can't, Light. You haven't touched his Death Note, so you wouldn't be able to see or hear him."  
"Well, I don't know. I'm just going to sleep. I can't stay up all night and expect to go to school tomorrow."  
"Fine. But don't be expecting me to look after you, Light."  
"Right. Goodnight."

I stood and turned off my desk lamp, and crawled under my blankets.

I heard my curtains shuffle.

"Ryuk? Why are you still here?"

No answer.

"Ryuk?"

"I'm not Ryuk, Light."


End file.
